


Rock of Ages

by Raven Hood (meganramirez)



Series: Rock of Ages [1]
Category: Rock of Ages (2012), The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Anyway you want it, Can't Fight This Feeling, Every rose has its thorn, F/M, Harden my heart, I wanna rock, I want to know what love is, Juke Box Hero/ I love rock n roll, M/M, More than words/ Heaven, Morganville, Musical, Paradise City, Rock of ages - Freeform, Rock you like a hurricane, Shadows of the night/ Harden my heart, Sister Christian/ Paradise/ Nothing but a good time, Undercover Love, Waiting for a girl like you, We built this city/ We're not gonna take it, don't stop believin, here i go again, hit me with your best shot, pour some sugar on me, wanted dead or alive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/Raven%20Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1987, a girl from a small town in Texas moved to another town, Morganville, but this town is much more exciting and better than her past.  Claire Danvers meets Shane Collins and the two embark on a rock and roll journey through the ages of the 80's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock of Ages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All fans of Rock and Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+fans+of+Rock+and+Roll).



> This is based off the 2012 film adaptation musical, and here is the cast.  
> Claire Danvers as Sherrie Christian  
> Shane Collins as Drew Boley  
> Sam Glass as Lonny Barnett  
> Myrnin as Paul Gill   
> Monica Morrell as Patricia Whitmore   
> Eve Rosser as Constance Sack  
> Oliver as Justice Charlier  
> Amelie as Dennis Dupree  
> Michael Glass as Stacee Jaxx  
> Hannah Moses as Record Executive  
> Richard Morrell as Capital Record Executive
> 
> Okay, if I forget anyone, go on and kindly yell at me. If you would like to be put in a musical number, just give me the name and your appearance for the scene, along with what you want to be doing (singing, dancing, pole dancing, staring at the people like they're crazy, etc.)

 Claire

The rays of the setting Texan sun illuminated inside the bus, hitting me right in the eye and forcing me to wake up, taking myself out out of a long and seemingky neverending sleep and yawning the breath out of me. I rubbed my eyes and looked out of the window. Endless miles of desert with mountains in the distant frontier captured my eyes, and that's all I could see. This was the most boring trip I have ever been on. No in-flight movie, or entertainment, plus I couldn't listen to my Walkman and put on some AC/DC, since my Walkman was in my luggage, which was in the compartment inside the bus. I sighed and leaned over so I could see the whole aisle and find out if anyone was sitting there and saw a bunch of people in business suits pretending to be bosses when they just get the coffee for their bosses. Trust me. I’ve had that type of job before and isn’t fun. There were other people also. Families with chikdren on vacation to Morganville, which is a small town that isn't too kniwn, but I kniw about it because Michael Glass was born here. There were some couples trying to book a church or honeymoon.

At least I was the person who actually cared about how I looked. Suits are _way_ too proper. I’m a rebellion girl myself. My brown hair had its ends dyed red and was in a half ponytail with bangs covering my eyes. I was wearing a signed tank top from Michael Glass’ last concert in Dallas. I urged my parents so much to go there that they went with and they said: “Michael doesn’t seem like that responsible of a celebrity.” Parents. They think that every singer will end up a one-hit wonder. Well tell that to the other celebrities who are multibillionaires and still making awesome music.

I sat back down in my seat, and put my hand into my pocket and taking out an envelope from my parents. In it was about $200 and a letter saying to be safe and other parently stuff. Mostly that their door is always open for when I come home. They thought I would never make it. I pulled out a photograph that was behind the letter. It was my grandma and me sitting on the rail of the porch in front of her house, both of us smiling at the camera. Both of us had  our hair in high ponytails, showing how different we were from my mother who always had hers in a bun. I flipped it over and saw in my grandmother's neat handwriting:

"Claire,

I wish for all of your dreams to come true. Don't ever forget what you're looking for.

Love,

Granny"

I inhaled deeply, tears threatening to stream down my face, but grateful that my ggrandmother believed in me. I started softly singing:

_Sister Christian, know the time has come. And you know that you're the only one to say. Okay._

The bus driver looked in the mirror and smiked back at me, singing along:

_Where you going, what you looking for?_

I turned around as a woman sang to her daughter:

_You know those boys don't want to play no more with you._

A man in frint of her turned around and sang "It's true," and she rolled her eyes, but everyine started to join in:

_It's true._

_IIt's trueee._

_It's trueeee, yeah!_

_You're motoring. What's your price for flight? And findung mister right?_

I looked up as the little girl stood up, leaning on the seat and singing to me:

_You'll be all right today._

I felt the bus stop and I looked outside, seeing that we had stopped at a bus station. I leaned towards the window and saw the words: "Welcome to Morganville" on a white billboard on the platforn. I'm actually here. I stood up, picking up my purse from the seat next to me and the moment the driver opened the doors, I raced off the bus, heading to the compartment and grabbing my luggage from an employee who had opened the comoartment and started unloading it. I was just too excited. I was actually here! I turned around, heading off the bus platform and through the station, entering the hime of the greatest rock star ever. I started singing as I walked thriugh the town.

_This must be just like living in paradise! And I don't want to go home! This must be just like living in paradise! And I don't want to go home!_

I was on the sidewalk and saw dreamers on the streets, playing guitar and singing their hearts out in hope of becoming famous. Just like Michael Glass when he turned 18. Just like me. I passed a group of girlsin skimpy outfits and they started following me.

_Girl, you've been meant for this since you were born. No pproblems now! The coast is clear. Its just the calm before the storm!_

_This must be just like living in paradise! And I don't wanna go home! This must be just like living in paradise! And I don't don't wanna go hoooo-ooome! Whoo!_

I swung my arms around and whooped as I walked my way thriugh the city of my hope.

Shane

I lifted up the crate full of dirty dishes and tossed it in the sink. God, I thought, why doesn't Sam ever wash the dishes?

_Not a dime! I can't pay my rent. I can barely make it through the week._

_Saturday night I like to meet my girl but right now I can't make ends meet._

I patted poor Magnus on the back as I headed to the bar, my footsteps drowned out from the noise of the concert going on.

_I'm always working, slaving everyday. Gotta get a break from the same old, same old. I need a chance to get away. If you could hear me think, this is what I'd say._

_Don't need nothing! But a good time! How can I resist! Ain't looking for nothing but a good time and it don't get better than this._

The bar was packed, as usual, with hard core fans of rock and roll, screaming their lungs out at the band that was playing tonight, but I couldn't enjoy that. I was pulling a double shift at the same time, followed by an all nighter cleaning the Bourbon Room, but no matter how much shit I pick up, more ends up somewhere else and I have to clean that too. On top of that, I would have to leave late at night, and Morganville isn't the best place at night.

"Hey! Kim!" I shouted over the crowd, manuevering to the girl with black hair and pink stripes in that dark abyss. Her eyes were behind a pair of glasses that gave her a nerd appeal and piercings decorated her. She looked over at me as she opened a beer and handed it to a customer who was keeping his eyes on the stage. "What?" She mouthed, "Where's Sam? " I shouted again and she looked down in thought, grabbing anither beer and handing it to someone else. She looked back up and pointed to the cat walk that wasn't really a cat walk because: a) cats don't walk on it, b) it wasn't high up, and c)...well, I don't have anither reason. I waved a quick thanks and ran over to the metal railing, where Sam Glass was talking with some girls who were probably looking for employment. Sam was a really cool guy. He was...ancient, but the guy understood when stuff went down and found a diplomatic way to solve it. He never used force against anyone. It's as if his sky blue eyes set a calming vibe in anyone he looked at. He was also attractive, which is stuff I heard when...passing by the girl's locker room, hearing how dreamy he was, and how rare it is to find a guy with red hair that looks copper in candlelight. How the hell do they know what his hair looks like in freaking candlelight? 

Sam's gaze landed on me and I walked towards him until I was right next to my manager.

"Hey Shane!" He yelled and I nodded, "What's up?"

"I have a question!" I yelled.

"I have an answer! Let's see if they match up!"

"Why the hell don't you ever wash the dishes? Or take the trash out?" I said and he rolled his eyes, patting me on the shoulder.

"It's not my job Shane," he said and I clenched my fists. He thinks that just because he's manager, he doesn't have to put an effort in with this place. I never wanted this job. I never wanted to come back to Morganville. But I don't know how to get out without coming back in, "Oh, and by the way!" He out an arm around me shoulder, "I need you to take the trash out real quick. Just the leftovers from last week."

I rolled my eyes and growled, considering a quick remark, but you don't want to talk back to Sam, because he will make you sorry, either through wirds or action. So I turned around and did what he said. Like the bitch I am.

 

Sam

Poor guy, I thought as Shane turned around, he wanted to backtalk me so bad, but he wanted to keep a job too. And his life. I turned back around, facing the two beautiful ladies that were looking fir employment. "So, Sarah and Mickey, right?"

"Yep," the tall blonde one said and the short,  (and quite possibly) dumb brunette nodded. 

"Okay, so we just have some random stuff to do, but get yourself acquainted with the place, okay?" I said with a smile and they nodded, walking off and trying to make guys look, but it was too overthunk in. I sighed and shook my head, facing the music.

_They say I spend my money on women and wine, but I couldn't tell you where I spent last night. I'm real sorry about the shape I'm in. I just like my fun every now and then. I'm always working, slaving everyday. Gotta get a break from the same old, same old. I need a chance to get away. If you could hear me think, this is what I'd say._

_Don't need nothing but a good time. How can I  resist? Ain't looking for a good time, and it don't get better than this._

 

I felt a tapping on my shoulder and turturned around, just to face a woman with blue eyes and icy blonde hair. Amelie really knew how to make an entrance, or that probably was just me.

"Hey," I sighed and she nodded regally, like every other feature of her body, inside and out. She never wore the tanktop that we require most of the girls to wear here. She wore a black silk blouse and dress pants with stilettos that not even Madonna would walk around in, "I have the feeling that Shane's gonna quit sometime soon."

"Yes. I'm getting that too," she said leaned forward on the railing, "Sam, I have a question."

"Funny. Shane said the same thing and he got angry, but I have an answer. Shoot."

"Why do you keep hiring girls with attractive features?"

Um, I thought, so I could get my mind off of you? She's been next to me all these years, but I feel so far from her. No matter what moves I make, she just pushes me away and gives me a cold shoulder fir a while, then she gets back to business. I couldn't tell her my actual feelings, because she'd never be near me again, but I couldn't hide it forever. 

"I'm just helping them with college funds," I lied and she looked at me, some if her hair falling between her eyes. Can I push that away? No. I don't think so.

"If yiu wanted them to go to college, you would help them with college funds, you would have provided them with scholarships not with a job that could end with them on the street," she said and looked back at the crowd, "Wanna try again?"

I really didn't, but the cold wave of power that was rising through me said otherwise. She could force me if I let her. She's in charge for a reason, and it's a very big reason.

"Amelie! Amelie! Amelie! Amelie! Amelie!" I heard the crowd shout and I was so grateful because it took her attention. She smiled and reached back, pulling her hair from her ponytail, fabulous waves crested around her shoulders, giving her a sense of beauty along with the royalty.

"Be right back," she said and disappeared to the stage, where the crowd was waiting for her.

 

Shane

I could hear the music outside from where the dumpsters were, and heard Amelie's voice ring out to where I was.

_You see I raise a toast to all of us, who are breaking our backs everyday._

_If wanting the good life is such a crime. A law man put me away! Here's to ya!_

I heard the sweet guitar belt out riffs and chords in the solo and was aalmost hypnotized by it, but anither sight distracted me. She was wearing a red and white skirt with a tank top of my favorite singer, Michael Glass. Oh my God, she's a fan of the Glassman? She's perfect. She had a luggage in her hand, so I knew that she was a newcomer. But I could tell that she was going to fit in around here. Then she surprised me again.

_This must be just like living in paradise. And I don't wanna go home._

I sang right back to her, our voices combining two ssongs in perfect harmoney.

_Don't need nothing but a good time! How can I resist? Ain't looking for nothing and it don't get better than this._

_This Must be just like living in paradise! And I don't want to go home!_

She saw me, and I saw somethng flash in her eeyes as we kept singing, on line after the other and within another,  harmonizing the hidden message between us. There was a connection. Then we sang the last one together. 

_And I don't wanna go hoooooh-ooome!_

_She_ stood there facing me, compketely breathless and so did I as I took her in. Brown hair in curls with the tips dyed red. brown eyes and the most beautiful girl ever. It felt like forever until someine spoke.

"Shane! Ger yer butt in here or Sam's gonna bite yiur head off!" I heard Magnus say and I sighed, closing my eyes and facing the ground.

"Shane, huh?" She asked and I nidded, "I'm Claire."

I opened my eyes and looked up, surprised for a moment but shook it off, "Nice to meet you."

She smiled and what happened next was way too fast for me to comprehend. A dark blur went by and that was when I remembered that it was night time. I remember stuff at the weirdest time. I neard Claire yelling stuff, but it was too much cursing, so let's agree that she told whoever that was to do something that was scientifically impossible. She ran off and I was about to follow her, but I heard the door open and turned, seeing Sam in the doorway.

"Shane, come on," he said, but I couldn't leave Claire out there by herself. Bad stuff happens in the dark around here.

"Sam, I need to help someone," I said and sighed, "Please. She's new and doesn't know anything about here."

He Crossed his arms and shook his head, "Fine. But don't come back."

I didn't care. I just had to get Claire somewhere safe or I wouldn't be good about myself again. So I ran and tried to find her. Whatever happened got her angry and she went to do something about it. I tried to comprehend the moment and then realkzed that her luggage had disappeared in, like, three seconds. Great. There's always a vampire punk who likes to rob people.


End file.
